Against All Tyrants
by freefall123
Summary: A man named John, an ordinary courier, wakes up in the Colorado River missing his memories of the last three months; he sets out into the Legion-controlled Mojave to find the answers he seeks. But things are complicated by the fact that he is hunted by many for secrets he can't remember.


Chapter 1: Ain't that another kick in the head.

Boone slumped down onto the bed in the ranger safe house from exhaustion, exhaustion from hauling ass non-stop from Hover Dam to here after the disastrous battle there with the legion. the legion had come by the hundreds across the dam, a storm of red killing all that opposed it the NCR troopers hacked to pieces by machetes or shot up by the legions guns, the enclave remnants held for a little but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers, the boomers never showed, the brotherhood never came either, and the he heard that the Great Kans were killed by legion assassin teams before they even got near the dam. As for Boone's comrades' lily took a rocket to the face and was killed instantly, Rual got surrounded and active a grenade killing a few legionaries on the way out, Veronica had made it out with him and yesterday she had decided to go to the brotherhood for help, he got separated from Cass when the courier ordered them to retreat after he got surrounded. The courier or john as they knew him had held back the tide of the legion for half an hour until he had run out of ammo and was surrounded. That was the last Boone saw of john but he heard over the radio, which was now controlled by the legion, that the Courier and every male NCR officer at hover Dam had been crucified on the side of the dam as an example.

It was a dark day for Boone he even for a second considered going back to California with the rest of the retreating NCR forces but he still felt he had sins to atone for and the need to avenge his families and friends deaths so until either he was dead or every single legion scum bag was he would not rest.

Soreness and wetness was all that John felt as he awoke. Why he was in pain he couldn't remember but the wetness was explained as he found himself on a shore next to a river. Why he was on this shore in pain he couldn't remember either, in fact the last thing John did remember was signing on to deliver a chip to New Vegas.

_Must have been one wild trip_ he thought.

John inspected what he had, only to find he was in his underwear and some kind of computer gauntlet on his arm which he closely inspected to find that it was called a pip-boy and had many useful features such as a Geiger-counter, a map with the date next to it that interestingly enough told him he was in the Colorado river three months after he signed on to deliver the chip, and a section called items that was sadly empty.

After stretching the soreness out of himself he decided to head west as that was the side of the river he was on and he didn't fell like swimming. After walking barefoot into a harsh unforgiving desert cursing almost the entire way for about an hour john was somewhat relieved to see a group of three armed men in some type of red armor. Now if John wasn't in only his underwear he would have been more cautious with them but they didn't look like any raiders that John could remember so he approached them.

"Hello there" he called to the men. They quickly turned towards him with looks of surprise on their faces.

"Who are you guys?" asked John

"We are legionaries, soldiers of Caesar who is now the new ruler of this land and your master" the lead legionnaire proudly announced as one of the other legionaries hit him in the head causing John to fall to the ground.

Guided by muscle memory john swept the legs out from under the legionnaire that hit him toppling him over. The other two drew their weapons one a machete the other a 44. but they were too slow as John jumped to his feet and threw dirt into the eyes of the legionnaire with the gun blinding him. The other legionnaire with the machete swung at John but knowing this move was coming John step towards the legionnaire grabbing him by his sword arm and collar of his armor and easily threw the man at his comrade on the ground that was trying to get to his feet. The legionnaire with the gun had cleared his eyes and aimed the gun point blank at John's head. John grabbed the man's gun hand and moved it away from his head, still holding the legionary's hand he kicked out one of his legs forcing the legionnaire to one knee and with a powerful kick to his head the legionnaire's neck snapped. Grabbing the 44. from the dead man's hand and delivered two precise shots to the other legionnaires heads.

"That was freaking awesome" John was amazed that he killed the legionaries with such ease as any bar fights he remembered being in he got his ass handed to him. He quickly took the dead legionaries equipment finding some food, some weird type of coins, a cowboy repeater with 21 rounds for it, the 44. and 12 rounds for it, machete, and finely the legionaries armor that fit well.

Now armed and armored John kept walking west on his new quest to find out what happened to him on that fateful delivery.

**Authors note: This is my first story so go easy on but constructive criticism is appreciated also I'm not so good with writing English so there may be some incorrect spelling and grammar and so that I don't get sued by bored lawyers all things are owned by their respective owners. If you think this chapter was short than it's because this is an intro chapter and future chapters will hopefully be longer.**


End file.
